


Motherhood

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: 2093 [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kayo as a Mom, Mom - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: I realised during the main story I didn't actually write anything but a tiny line of Kayo as a mom, so this is my way of making up for that!
Relationships: Kayo & Daughter, Kayo & OFC, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Series: 2093 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096850
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Motherhood

When she was younger, Kayo had found it difficult to picture herself as a mother, she was too busy. Too busy training, too busy hunting down her Uncle, too busy saving people to even consider that aspect of her future. Scott had been much the same, to busy living his life to even consider children, and that’s why it took them as long as it did to have kids. They simply forgot.

They got married, and continued on with International Rescue like nothing was different except the rings on their fingers. They were married for almost eight years when they got what they still described as the shock of their lives.

Scott was forty-three when Arthur was born and Kayo thirty-four, and things were smooth sailing until three months later when they got the second shock of their lives.

This time instead of immediately being met with congratulations they were met with disbelief from the rest of the family, happiness overall, but disbelief nonetheless. And eleven months after Arthur was born he had a sister who latched onto her youngest uncle the second she laid eyes on him.

This factor was what they blamed the next surprise on. Wren was so attached to Alan that Scott and Kayo were freed up a lot and that lead to baby number three. When they tried to blame it on Wren’s attachment in the presence of the astronaut, however, he would sweetly remind them that they were more than old enough to know how to use protection, and then leave the room with a Wren attached to him somewhere.

Alan bought Scott a large box of condoms for his birthday after that.

Despite all of the nieces and nephews, Kayo was still at a loss when it came to babies, but the rest of the family were more than happy to help and provide any advice if needed. And though she wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone but Scott, Penny being pregnant with Piper at the same time Kayo was with Wren helped alleviate some of her fear about having another baby so soon.

Even with the delay in timing because children just weren’t on their radar, even with the shock and surprise of the situations they found themselves in at the time; Kayo wouldn’t now change anything for the world.

She might never have thought about it while she was young, but now it was a cornerstone of who she was.

She’d cleaned cuts and bruises, wiped away tears, snuggled a snot filled clingy monster, and watched them all grow from teeny tiny babies to fully fledged humans who all sometimes still needed all of those things.

“Mom?”

Kayo was shaken out of her reverie by her youngest daughter’s voice. “What is it sweetheart?”

“Nothing major, can I just hang out here with you?”

Kayo was only lounging on her and Scott’s bed reading a book, she’d been to the mainland for a GDF conference the day before and got home a lot later than she had planned.

“Of course you can. I’m not doing anything exciting though.”

“That’s okay,” Clover shrugged, holding up her tablet as she joined Kayo on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kayo sensed that something was off. Clover had always been relatively quiet compared to her older brother and sister, but she would never fail to talk Kayo’s ear off about anything, so the silence was strange.

“What’s on your mind baby?” Kayo turned and ran soothing fingers through long dark hair.

“It’s nothing Mom, really.”

“Clo, I’m your mother, I know when something’s wrong.”

Clover sighed. “It’s getting towards the end of the year and school is just getting a bit heavy. Between actual lessons and homework, graded assignments, and end of year tests to prepare for, I don’t feel like I have a second to do anything that I want to.”

Kayo had noticed. Arthur, Wren, and Clover were all neglecting any of the things that they loved to do in favour of staying in their rooms to do school work, and while she hadn’t been worried because they all seemed happy enough when she checked in with them, now she was. She needed to speak to Scott and Alan for the others, but she could sort Clover out herself.

“Come on.” Kayo swung her legs off the bed.

“What? Why?”

“We’re going out.”

“But…” Clover held up her tablet. “I’ve got loads of school stuff to do.”

Kayo reached over and took the tablet from her, quickly switching it off and putting it in a drawer.

“I know you do, but you also have yourself to think about. You can’t burn out. You and your health, both mental and physical is a lot more important than getting your homework done.”

Clover looked conflicted. “But Dad…”

“He’ll agree with me. We’re going to take Shadow out for a few hours and you’re going to do something you love and have a bit of fun. Then we’re going to get back get changed into our pyjamas grab Dad, your brother and your sister and have a movie night. Sound good?”

“Yeah, thanks Mom.”

“Anytime sweetheart.”


End file.
